Ignatius Invictus
Personality Stalwart and boisterous, Ignatius has every right to be pompous and hearty when he wants to be. Running a country and still finding the time to enjoy laughs and a party is a skill in and of itself. He can be found with reddened cheeks from alcohol normally, but when sober he is much more serious. Bio Having grown up during the past of Asnar when the desert and mountains were at odds with one another, Ignatius was a part of a generation that had wavering feelings about their countrymen. This changed with Amoonrahl and Ignatius. Since then, the two have lead the country jointly with the assistance of the magic council. The issue he is plagued with is how long the Oxford family has been troubling his country and his family in particular. Now he looks to bring all of the Oxfords to justice. Relations Nephreti Al-miraj: Ally Amoon Al-miraj: Ally Horuth Al-miraj: Ally Amoonrahl Al-Miraj: Childhood enemy, rival, friend Five other children in different countries on diplomacy Titus Invictus: Eldest Son Alexis Invictus: Youngest Daughter Abilities Magic Fire Magic (all flames from the hammer are water resistant but CAN be snuffed out, though it requires someone with considerable levels of magical power) * Red flames: The flames cast from this attack cause a numbing sensation for those that they strike. It can be cast off like a bellowing cone from the hammer or infused with basic attacks. * Orange Flames: These flames cause dizziness and disorientation for those that smell the fumes from them or are touched by them. The scent has a lesser effect and the flames have a much greater effect. This is thrown off like a fireball from the warhammer. * Yellow Flames: These flames are very loose and will be flung around like pieces after being swung and flung from the hammer. They cause a lasting burn effect for those that are touched by them. * Green Flames: These flames cause a weighted effect for those that are touched by it, and it is fired like a straight stream of flames from the hammer. * Blue Flames: A defensive flame that has a slicing effect added to it from how focused the fire can be. It stems only from right around the head of the hammer and pick like a blowtorch. Though it can be driven into the ground to create a wall of the flames around Ignatius. Earth Magic * Call to arms: Ignatius creates any number of stone warriors with a number of weapons that act seemingly of their own accord so long as Ignatius has magical power to spare. They are slightly fragile but can constantly reform themselves at the expense of some of Ignatius' magic power. * Phalanx: Another defensive spell, this one being more of a counter as Ignatius is surrounded by massive shield toting stone warriors with spears who will rush outwards from their spawned directions and shove people back with their shields and a stab with their spears. * Reinforcements: Ignatius will use this to empower, and increase the size of his stone warriors, making them much more durable and capable of fighting longer and with much greater force. * Blot the skies: Ignatius creates a number of half-bodied stone giants from the ground, who then proceed to yank out chunks of the ground and haphazardly throw them through the air, clashing with one another from time to time, and cascading a vast number of stones downward that will darken the skies during their launched onslaught. Lava Magic (despite being called such, this is mostly a mix of fire and earth magic, making it very powerful instead of instant killing. It should be noted that the magma created by Ignatius is color coordinated to his fire magic) * Rain: A geyser of magma magic is created from the ground. cascading droplets of magma down all around with diminished effects the smaller they are. The geyser is short lived but will fill a small area with a large puddle of the stuff. * Stream: Fired from the warhammer itself, this is just like the attack says, a stream of lava magic fired from the very tip of the weapon that will fill an area with the stuff or seep onto and constantly damage anyone drenched in it. * Flood: Ignatius can literally flood an area with his lava. Really it's him heating up the stones so much that the ground becomes unbearable to stand on, unless there are some sure-footed areas made to stand on! As it only effects stone and fabrics won't catch fire touching it. * Wave: From a 'flooded' area, Ignatius can create a large molten rock wave that is used to push the field around or attack someone, though the effect is not affected by the color of the wave. * Obsidian reinforcements: A second powering of his stone warriors, Ignatius converts them into obsidian which become immensely durable and gain the ability to shoot fire from their weapons as well without any effects to them, it still can hurt (seeing how something like a spear has a butane torch flame style spear head) Other abilities * Expert combatant: Being raised during a time of war, Ignatius finds strategy a tasking matter but understands it all the same! * Immense power: From over 30 years of training and using Brynhildr, Ignatius has an abundance of magical power to spare, comparable to several S-class mages put together. Tools and Equipment Enchanted Warhammer Brynhildr: THE magical hammer is able to control and mix fire and earth elements. The weapon has a cubic face on one side and an ice-pick style protrusion from the other side of the weapon. Other Despite their past, Amoonrahl and Ignatius are the closest of friends. Category:NPC Category:Male Characters Category:Holder Category:Asnar Category:Invictus